<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Date by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685019">The Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anniversary, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrooge forgets something when his ex girlfriend is in town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.</p>
<p>I don't have any beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. This is a short chapter stand alone fic and my other story "caring" doesn't have to be read before it.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this.</p>
<p>----------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning as Fenton was getting breakfast for the day. Cooking was another thing that he was good at beside being an accountant. </p>
<p>For breakfast, it was: pancakes, sausage, eggs, juice and muffins for dessert. Fenton had woken up early as he tries not to wake up Scrooge to cook breakfast.</p>
<p>Scrooge gave up telling Fenton that it was Mrs. Beakley's job to be the one cooking. Fenton was done with the cooking when Scrooge appeared as the rest of the family slowly came right after.</p>
<p>"It's going to be a busy day today," Scrooge said directly to Fenton as he was giving everyone their plates.</p>
<p>"And we also have that dinner date tonight," Fenton added with a smile.</p>
<p>"Dinner date?" Scrooge asked bewildered as he stares at him.</p>
<p>Fenton frowned as he puts Scrooge's plate in front of him. "It's our anniversary today," he said.</p>
<p>"Did you forget, Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked surprised.</p>
<p>"N-No, not really. I just had a lot of things in my mind with the movie studio," Scrooge explained.</p>
<p>"Because of the Darkwing Duck movie?" Louie asked as Fenton sat down at the table beside Scrooge.</p>
<p>"Cause of the damages," Scrooge replies huffing.</p>
<p>"Well, just don't forget tonight. I'll remind you at work," Fenton said as Scrooge didn't say anything.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>It was a tiring morning for Scrooge McDuck as he had a board meeting that lasted almost three hours. Three hours talking about the movie studio and then a few minutes about the movie.</p>
<p>It's been years since he'd last seen a movie. He and Fenton haven't even seen one since they'd gotten together. Why was he the owner of the movie studio again? Oh yeah, money.</p>
<p>After the meeting, he had some phone calls he had to go through and then it was his meeting with Fenton. That happened right after lunch and the meeting with Fenton didn't took long, thankfully.</p>
<p>Fenton looks up at the time and saw that it was almost 3 o'clock. "Don't forget about to…." he began but the door to Scrooge's office opened suddenly interrupting on what he was saying.</p>
<p>Scrooge looks up from his paperworks as he wanted to yell at the one who just barged in without knocking. He gasped as Fenton saw a rare sight of Scrooge: he was a love sick duck.</p>
<p>Fenton looks behind him and saw an old woman that looked around to be Scrooge's age. "It's been quite awhile, hasn't it, McDuck?" She asked with a smile on her lips.</p>
<p>"Ahhhh, Goldie. What are you doing here in Duckburg?" Scrooge asked curiously.</p>
<p>'I'm only here for one night. I have my own business now and my board of directors and I want to speak with you," Goldie explained.</p>
<p>"Really?! What is it?" Scrooge asked eagerly.</p>
<p>Goldie didn't answered as she looks over to where Fenton was standing. "Who are you?" She asked.</p>
<p>Fenton was a bit annoyed as he said: "I'm…."</p>
<p>"His my accountant!" Scrooge piped up quickly before Fenton could finish on what he was going to say.</p>
<p>"Oh? Well then, shoo! This is between Mr. McDuck and I," Goldie said unhappily.</p>
<p>Fenton glares at her as he looks over at Scrooge who nodded. "You heard her," Scrooge said and Fenton knew that was a dismissal.</p>
<p>"Remember your appointment, Mr. McDuck," Fenton said and with that last statement, he left the office as he didn't saw the harden glare on Scrooge's face.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time Fenton saw Scrooge, it was time to go home and ready for tonight. He bumped into Scrooge and Goldie in the hallway as he was about to go into the elevator.</p>
<p>"Ah, Fenton! Do you mind taking a taxi? I'm taking Goldie somewhere," Scrooge said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Fenton blinks surprised as he and Scrooge always take the limo together to go home. "Uh, okay," he said nodding but he probably didn't think Scrooge heard him as he was laughing on what Goldie had said.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Fenton went home by himself in the taxi. Mrs. Beakley was the one who opened the door for him as he zoomed inside. </p>
<p>"Watch were you're going, Fenton!" Mrs. Beakley calls out to him.</p>
<p>"Sorry! I'm running almost late!" Fenton called out as it was almost 6:30PM.</p>
<p>Fenton booked a dinner date for him and Scrooge at their favorite restaurant for 7:00PM. He quickly changes his outfit as he zooms downstairs again and back to the waiting cab outside.</p>
<p>Mrs. Beakley shook her head, "I wonder where's Mr. McDuck," she muttered.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Once arriving at the restaurant, Fenton was surprised that he was the one there early as it was already 7:05PM. It was traffic heading to the restaurant.</p>
<p>"Do you want your menu, sir?" The waiter asked.</p>
<p>Fenton shook his head, "I'll wait till Mr. McDuck comes," he said with a smile. The restaurant knew who was Scrooge McDuck and out of courtesy, they say his last nams instead of 'sir.'</p>
<p>The waiter nodded as he left and came back a few minutes later with water and some bread. "Thank you, Mr. Williams," Fenton said with a smile as he looks at the name tag.</p>
<p>The waiter left again and Fenton now waited for Scrooge. He begun eating the bread after awhile as he hadn't had lunch that day as he was too anxious even though the meeting went well.</p>
<p>He waited and waited as Williams came back to refill his water and bread. He looks at the time on his watch and his eyes widened at the time. It was already quarter to 8PM!</p>
<p>Fenton waited some more as Williams came back to refill his water. "Sir, you can order anything you like on the menu, it'll be on the house," Williams said giving him an encouraging smile.</p>
<p>The restaurant closes at 9:30PM and he was getting hungry for waiting for Scrooge. Fenton nodded as he got the menu to order for himself.</p>
<p>How could he forget?</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"Good night, Scrooge."</p>
<p>"Good night, Goldie."</p>
<p>There was a bit of laughter and than a kiss was sounded prior to the entrance door opening. Goldie's associates had picked up Goldie at the manor right there.</p>
<p>The sound of a car driving off could be heard as the door was fully opened.</p>
<p> "Mr. McDuck!" </p>
<p>Scrooge was startled as he almost tripped over himself. "Mrs. Beakley! What are you doing up?" He asked nervously.</p>
<p>"Are you cheating on Fenton?" Mrs. Beakley asked.</p>
<p>"What?! Of course not!" Scrooge exclaims as he went to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"It seems like it is," Mrs. Beakley said huffing.</p>
<p>Scrooge turns on the light of the kitchen and he gasped on what he saw. There on the dining table was the food laid out for him from the restaurant.</p>
<p>Fenton even bought a bottle of champagne to go with it. "W-Where's Fenton?" Scrooge asked.</p>
<p>"Sleeping right now, he cried himself to sleep. He waited for you at the restaurant, Mr. McDuck," Mrs. Beakley said.</p>
<p>Scrooge groaned in defeat, "I really messed up, didn't I?" He asked.</p>
<p>"What's going on betwee you and Goldie?" Mrs. Beakley asked.</p>
<p>Scrooge sighed, "I haven't seen her for years, Mrs. Beakley. She's my first love before Fenton, I would never cheat on Fenton," he said shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should tell him that? He thinks that you are," Mrs. Beakley said.</p>
<p>"I think I should," Scrooge agrees with no hesitation.</p>
<p>"I'll get the guest bedroom ready for you, I don't think Fenton wants you sleeping beside him," Mrs. Beakley said sadly as Scrooge didn't argue with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>----------</p>
<p>Rating might go up so be on the lookout for changes. </p>
<p>I got this idea while watching the Goldie 1987 episode. I just couldn't stop writing, took me a few days really. </p>
<p>Be on the lookout for the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>